1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rainwater collection and dispensation assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new rainwater collection and dispensation system for economically conserving water usage by using collected rainwater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rainwater collection and dispensation assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, rainwater collection and dispensation assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,677; U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,407; U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,879; U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,118; U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,218; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 353,436.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rainwater collection and dispensation system. The prior art includes tanks and pumps for pumping water from the tanks for selected uses.